


Taken And Possessing

by tielan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Bug!Sheppard, Episode Tag, F/M, RST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-17
Updated: 2008-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is taken just as much as he possesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken And Possessing

John knows when she’s fertile and it drives him wild.

On those days, he’s careful not to spar with her, arranging meetings with Elizabeth, Lorne, Caldwell, letting Ronon try to kick his ass, spending time with Rodney playing the strategy game - anything that will keep him away from her and the urges that writhe through him like dark lightning.

Teyla’s cycles are harder on him than they are on her.

On those days, she shouldn’t walk beside him, trusting that he’s the man inside the creature he’s become. He can accept the trust of the others - Rodney’s unthinking assurance, Ronon’s measured acceptance - but John’s no danger to them. The urge to protect is elemental but it doesn’t threaten their personal space, their personal sanity.

It would be so easy to give in to the Iratus instinct as he did once before.

He swore to himself it would never happen again.

 _Mouth lips hard breathe. Take claim kiss siege. Hands waist curves ache. Stroke bite slide moan._

John’s fingers close carefully around the P-90 as they pass through the gate.

Lorne’s team should have been back half a day ago, and a recon showed no sign of them, although the villagers are going about their business as usual. None of their hailings have received any response, so John’s team is going in to shake things up.

That’s usually what they do since John’s change. For some reason, a man with blue skin and reptilian eyes doesn’t go down well with the natives.

By the time they let John through the gate, things are usually pretty bad.

And this time, he’s determined there’s going to be serious trouble. Teyla went with Lorne’s team.

She’s missing too.

### Light motion track watch. Move turn sight chase. Fear rank catch grip. Drag rough clench snarl.

The villagers turned out to be Wraith worshippers. Teyla, Lorne, and company were to be their next sacrifice - after they winkled out the address of Atlantis.

They find that Teyla and Lorne’s team were halfway out of their bonds anyway, but leave the planet immediately.

John comes close to disembowelling the leader - a skinny, unkempt guy whose reek offends John’s nose. In the end, both Teyla and Rodney call him back from murder, leaving the coming Wraith to exact vengeance from the locals, but he keeps pace alongside Teyla all the way back to Atlantis and the infirmary.

“Carson pronounced me in fine health, Colonel,” she reminds him as he follows her through to her quarters. “I am not in need of a keeper.”

“I am.” His fingers brush the smooth skin of her spine, and dark lightning slithers through his veins. He shouldn’t. The man he used to be, wouldn’t. But John is no longer just that man.

He can smell her uncertainty like a cloud, but if her pulse skipped a beat and is quickening slightly, she’s got herself under control. He wishes he could be more sure of his own control, splintering beneath his unrepentant need.

“Perhaps you’d better come in, Colonel.” She doesn’t run from him, which is a relief. Fear and flight would excite the hunter in him.

As it is, the doors slide shut and John’s on her, through her unresisting defences, his mouth on her lips, his hands on her skin. And if Teyla takes a moment to respond, she doesn’t fight him off as he eases her closer against him. Her mouth gives way to his and her fingers skim leathery ridges as though John was human again.

 _Skin bare warm smooth. Scent ripe sweet fierce. Smile wide easy bright. Wet slow sigh come._

In the end, John is taken just as much as he possesses.


End file.
